Adventures in Piltover
by Piltover's-Finest-95
Summary: Set in the future. Vi and Caitlyn are married and have 2 daughters, Ki and Kate. They get lost in the huge city of Piltover. How will they find their way back home? Maybe their new friend, Gin, a wierd, blue haired boy, can help them. Rated T for lenguage and sugestive themes. This is my first fic! So I would love some reviews :) Btw, english isn't my natal lenguage. Just saying xD
1. Meet Ki and Kate

**Chapter 1**

Meet Ki and Kate

It was a bright saturday afternoon. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Vi couldn't be in a better mood.

She was planing a special diner for Caitlyn. She only had two days before their 10th anniversary of the day they got married.

Everything was ready, exept for one thing. What to do thier daughters.

They had two little girls. Their older daughter was an 8 years old named Ki, and she looked just like Vi. She had short and light brunette hair, tho she decided she was going to dye it pink when she was older. She also had light blue eyes and was pretty tall. She wore a pink shirt, black pants and sport shoes. She had the habit of writing her name with a black pen under her left eye. She was also Ezreal's daughter. Cait and Vi asked for his help when they decided to have kids.

And their younger child was Kate. She was 6 years old, and looked just like Caitlyn. She was a bit short for her age, had long and dark brunette hair, deep blue eyes and wore a purple dress with a yellow lace around her waist, short black boots and a purple ribbon. She was Jayce's daugther.

Vi didn't know what to do. Ezreal was somewhere in the Kumungu jungle, she had no idea if Jayce could look after them, leaving them with Ziggs was WAY to dangerous and Heimendinger's lab was not an option, the girls were too hyperactive to be taken to a lab full of dangerous objects.

She decided to call Jaye, who answer pretty fast

"Hello?"

"Hey Hammer-face, it's Vi"

"Oh, hi Vi, what can I do for you?"

"Can you look after the girls this Monday night?" She asked with a glint of hope in her eyes "I wanna go out with Cait, it's our 10th anniversary"

"Sorry Vi, no can do. I'm going to Demacia tomorrow to do some research, I'm gonna be gone for at least a week"

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway, good luck"

"Thanks, bye"

And with that, she hung up the phone, dissapointed.

"Fuck, what do I do now…"

Caitlyn walked into the room and saw Vi's worried face

"What is it?" she asked concerned

I can't find anyone to look after the girls this monday

"What about Jayce?"

"He's going to Demacia tomorrow. He has to do some research shit

"My mom?"

"You think that's a good idea? She hates me…"

"But she loves her grandchildren" Replied Caitlyn with a smile

"Ok Cupcake, you win. But you call her"

Cait gave her wife a small peak and grabbed the phone

Vi went upstairs to check on her daughters. She found them in the playroom

Ki was playing some violent videogame, with to volume low, not to disturb her sister, who was sitting in her favorite beanbag, with her favorite book in hand, and a glass of apple juice next to her.

Vi smiled. 'They're like mini us' she thought

Kate noticed her mother looking at them and smiled back

When Vi went back downstairs, she saw Caitlyn smiling, she had just hung up the phone.

"My mom can take care of them, she'll pick them up from school"

"Awesome! You're the best Cupcake!" said Vi super exited. She jumped in Cait's arms, almost knocking her to the floor. Ki and Kate were sitting on the stairs giggling, and Vi and Cait looked at them, with endless love in their eyes.


	2. Jinx desire

Chapter 2

Jinx's desire

Eight years ago

Jinx was at the outsides of Piltover, close to the route that connects them to Demacia. She was badly wounded and was shot in the shoulder. She was in an alleyway, hiding from Caitlyn, who was looking for her. She was so close to finally catch her.

"Stupid Fat-Hands, since she got fat, and I mean, REALLY fat, she doesn't wanna play with me!"

"You mean pregnant?" said Fishbones

"Yeah yeah whatever" said Jinx with a bored look "My point is that she left me alone with Hat-Lady! And she's no fun!"

The bluette was really upset, and deep in the back of her twisted mind, she knew there was another reason, that she let out through Fishbones

"I think you're just jealous" said Fishbones kindly

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Jinx confused

"Of Vi silly, now she has a family; a wife and soon a child. I heard you talking with Pow-pow about your desire of someone to love, a family. And I'm sure you choose him because he's mute"

Jinx looked at him dumbfolded. She did choose Pow-pow to talk about her feelings because he's mute, so he couldn't tell anything to Fishbones or Zapp, but she wasn't counting on the first to be listening.

Suddenly, she saw the barrel of a rifle poking from the corner of the alley. She knew it was Caitlyn, and this was the end of the rode.

But then, she heard a phone ringing.

"Hello?... Ok! I'm on my way! Jayce, keep looking for Jinx, I have to go to the hospital, Vi just got into labor!"

And with that, she run in the opposite direction.

"Ok, good luck, call me and tell me how it went!" he scream to her, not sure if she had heard him –Ok you little psycho, where are you…" he whispered to himself "Hmm… I don't think she stupid enough to hide here." he said, walking past the alley.

"Hehe, dumbass…" said Jinx, and slowly made her way through and out the alley.

She walked for two hours, until she was in too much pain to keep going, and fell. Her vision was starting to blur, and the last thing she saw was a figure approaching her.

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her hideout. Then she noticed she was in a bed, covered in bandages and there was a guy next to her.

He remind her a lot to Caitlyn because of how fancy he looked. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie, black gloves with withe palms and fingertips. He had a small, black top hat and a black staff with a ruby on top.

But the place didn't fit with this guy. It was a mess, kinda like her hideout. He was pretty cute.

"Oh, so you're finally awake" he said with a cold expression. His voice was deep "You slept for 14 hours."

"Where am I?" she asked weakly

"In my hideout" he said simply

"Hideout? So you're a criminal?"

"That's right"

"Who are you?"

He smiled "No one knows. Everybody calls me "C" "

"You're C!? You're Hat-Lady's nemesis? Awesome! :D" she said super excited

"Hat-Lady?"

"Caitlyn, the sheriff of Lameover"

"Oh, yes. I was going to ''pay her a visit'' when I found you. And you are…"

"No one knows – said Jinx in a deep voice, and then laughed her ass out. C just stared at her, starting to notice that this girl wasn't completely sane – Everyone calls me Jinx. I'm Vi's nemesis, she's Hat-Lady's wife.

"Wife!? So the sheriff is gay?"

"Yep"

"Ah, go figure. Listen, I have an offer for you"

"One that I can't refuse?" said the bluette grinning

"No, listen. You seem to know the sheriff pretty well. What do you say if you help me plan an attack. And in exchange, you can stay here all the time you need.

"Ok, but let me ask Fishbones first

C watched as Jinx grabbed her rocket launcher and started to talk to it, moving it's 'mouth' and talking with a deeper voice, as if talking to a puppet 'Oh my God, she's absolutely insane' he thought

"Ok, I'll ask him" she said to Fishbones and then turned to C "What if I say no?"

"Then you're going to have to make your way back to your hideout, alone and wounded. And I'll make sure you won't have your weapons with you" he said coldly.

"Ok, we'll do it. Thanks for helping me by the way" she said smiling.

"Don't mention it."

Jinx stayed with C for 4 weeks.

A couple of days after they met, Jinx was good as new, and C noticed how pretty she was. Jinx couldn't help but notice how handsome C was.

They started to get close, and at some point, they relized how much they needed each other. And one night, they let lust take over.

But there was a down side. And it was that, in one hand, as much as Jinx needed someone in her life, she wasn't sure if she loved C. He was waaay to much like Caitlyn, so Jinx would get bored pretty fast. And she hates being bored.

On the other hand, C didn't loved Jinx, he just thought she was pretty and good in bed, he didn't planned to have her around for much longer. She was way too messy for his liking.

And more important, Jinx wanted a family, and C would rather be caught before having one.

One day, Jinx was hiding near a window outside of Vi and Cait's house, making sure no one could see her, but she could see inside. She could see Vi smiling, playing with a baby Ki. She had never seen the enforcer so happy. Caitlyn was sitting in a couch nearby, and she had a camera in her hands.

"Stupid Fat-Hands…" said Jinx in a flat tone

"Are you ok?" asked Fishbones concerned

"Yes" she replied, in the same tone.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'M NOT CRYING!"

She quickly put a hand in her mouth and made sure no one had heard her. Luckly for her, there wasn't a single soul around.

"Jinx… can I ask you something?"

"What – she said, obviously upset."

"I don't know if you noticed, but you've been acting really weird. And I mean more than usual. Your mood changes all of a sudden, you throw up all the time, and you been asking C the weirdest food. Last night you told him you wanted Tai food, and you hate Tai food!"

"So? I don't see where you're going this."

"Don't you see? Those are the symptoms of pregnancy!"

Jinx stared at him. He was right, maybe she was pregnant.

That night, C was planning the attack, and Jinx was locked in the bathroom, waiting for the result of the pregnancy test she stole early.

"I hate waiting" she whispered to herself impatiently.

When it finally gave its result, Jinx looked at it. Then dropped it, with tears running down her cheeks. It was positive.

She wasn't sure was she was crying. Happiness? Fear? Confusion? She decided it was all three. Then she thought, should she tell C? What if he runs away!? No, she has to tell him, but not now.

The next morning, they were heading to Vi and Caitlyn's house. Jinx was really nervous, and C noticed this.

"What is it" he asked without looking at her.

"Nothing" she said nervously.

"Tell me – he glared at her coldly."

Jinx took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" she said, almost whispering. C stopped dead in track.

"What?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, then we'll stop by the abortion clinic, and then proceed with the plan."

"NO!"

"…?"

"I-I mean… I want to keep it…"

"What? Why – he asked, as coldly as never before.

"I… well… (quick idiot, think of something!... Oh, I know!) I think it would be nice to have someone to keep the chaos when I get old…" she said with a fake smile

C saw this as his chance to get rid of her. A chance that if he didn't take, he would regret it later. Too bad, he really wanted to go on with this plan and without Jinx was impossible. Oh well.

"Well don't expect me to make myself responsible, if you want to keep the baby, then you're alone in this. And in this condition you can't jump or run around, and you definitely can't go on with this plan, so it's off. Now go back to **your** hideout, and don't look for me. You're completely useless like this" he said with his best indifference look and walked away, leaving Jinx alone. She walked back to her hideout, crying silently.

C made his way back to Demacia, just to make sure he wouldn't run into Jinx.

Back in her hideout, Jinx was packing her stuff, she needed to get out of there, go to a safer place at least until the baby was born.

She wasn't seen again in 8 years.


	3. Mommy's past

Chapter 3

Mommy's past

Present day, Sunday morning

Ki and Kate were at the station. Vi and Cait always took them with them. It wasn't a place where Ki could cause much trouble and Kate was a lot like Caitlyn, so she would just sit and read or do her homework. They moms usually took turns to patrol so at least one of them was looking after the girls.

To kill the time, Kate always takes a book with her and sit next to Caitlyn, and Ki takes some toys and her boxing gloves, so Vi would teach her some self-defense.

A while after lunch time, Ki was really bored. Her arms were tired, so practicing her fighting skills were not an option, and she got bored of her toys.

"Why don't you read a book darling?" asked Cait noticing the frustrated look on her daughter's face.

"You can read one of my books" offered Kate with a smile

"Nah, I don't like those books, they barely have any pictures" said Ki with a bored look

"Wanna go patrol with me?" asked Vi smiling, then she saw Caitlyn's 'are-you-nuts!?' face

"Heck yeah!"

"Ok, go wait outside"

Ki bolted out of the room, and Vi turned to face Cait "Don't worry Cupcake, I'll just take her out for a walk, we won't go anywhere dangerous. I told her it was a patrol because she always wanted to go on one" she said with a calming smile.

A wave of relief washed over Caitlyn "You scared me".

"Have fun mommy" said Kate smiling, sitting on Cait's lap

"Thanks Crumpet" said Vi kissing her daughter's forehead and her wife's lips

When the pinkette exited the sheriff's office, Ki was nowhere to be found. She went to check her office, and there she was, trying to lift one of her gauntlets.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to use one, so I can help you kick bad guys asses" answered Ki with a huge smile and sparkly eyes. She was really excited.

Vi chuckled, she found it funny how her older daughter, who was starting to catch her dirty mouth, tried to control herself in front of her mom and sister, but let herself go in front of her.

"They're to big for you sweetheart, but you can take your boxing gloves" said Vi smiling

Ki went back to Cait's office and grabbed her gloves, and after hugging her mom and kissing her sister goodbye, she went back to Vi, and they left the station.

They walked for an hour. At some point Ki got tired and Vi started to carry her. They were talking about the enforcer's past.

"So when you were my age you used to live on the streets?" asked a surprised Ki. She couldn't imagine her mom living on the streets.

"Yep"

"Why?"

"Well, I was born in the poor neighborhood of Piltover. My mom died when I was born, so it was just my dad, my sister and my…"

"You have a sister!? Why don't I know her?"

"Let me finish. My dad loved hextech, I learned most of what I know from him. But when I was 6, he was fixing something and it exploded. He died that day and our house burnt. It was just Kiara and me. We had to live on the street and steal to live, but we never wanted to cause any trouble, or harm anyone. Eventually we had to join a gang. They didn't care about hurting people or anything, so when we were older, I was 11 and she was 13, after an accident on a mine, we left them. We found a hideout not far from here. 2 years later, we were attacked by a member of our old gang. He took her away and I never saw her again…" Vi took a deep breath, remembering her sister still got her emotional to this day. She noticed Ki's sad face, and with shiny eyes she said "and you know how I used to call her?"

"How?" asked Ki with a weak voice, trying to hold her tears

"Ki" said Vi with a loving smile. The brunette couldn't hold it anymore, and hugged her mom tightly, crying silently on her shoulder

"I love you mommy"

"I love you too sweetheart" said Vi with shaky voice, and a small tear running down her check.

"Can we go see your old hideout?"

"Sure"

15 minutes later they arrived to an alleyway, and there was an old, rusty door in the left wall. It look like it hadn't been opened in years.

"Here we are " said Vi putting her daughter back on the ground. She tried to open the door, butt was stuck "Fuck. Ok, I'll have to use force " she said. Ki smiled, she loved watching her mom use her real strenght "Stay behind me" said the pinkette pulling her sleeve back. Ki did as told and watched excited

Vi punched through the door, making a hole next to de handle. She grabbed the doorknob inside the place and the door opened

"Wooow, you're amazing mom!" said an amazed Ki jumping up and down. Vi smiled and winked at her.

They entered the place. It was dark and dusty, but it still caused some nostalgia in the pinkette. She pull a small flashlight out of her pocket and turned it on, illuminating the place slightly. Some rats ran away, causing Ki to squeal and grab on Vi's leg

"It's just like the last time I was here, only a little dustier" said Vi picking up her daughter again. She noticed a colorful piece of paper on the floor. When she picked it up she gave a nostalgic smile "I thought I lost this forever!". It was a picture of two little brunette girls. One with long straight hair and the other with short and messy hair, at least two years younger than the other. They were hugging and smiling in front of a fireplace. "This are Ki and my when we were 5 and 7" said Vi smiling while cleaning the picture

"Wow, you used to look like I do. You two were very similar to each other"

"Yeah, people used to think we were twins" said Vi chuckling

"I didn't know you had brown hair"

"What, you thought I was born with pink hair?"

They both started laughing and Vi checked her watch "It's getting late, let's go back to the station before Cait starts worrying" she said while storing the picture in her wallet, where she kept her most precious pictures. There she had pictures of her parents, Caitlyn and her on their wedding, her daughter and the four of them together.

That night, Ki told everything that happened that day to Kate, while Vi was with Cait in bed, talking about what She did with Ki and what happened around the station while they were gone (which was pretty much nothing).

Vi was still pretty emotional, and noticing this, Caitlyn cuddle with her and said "We'll always be here for you baby, and we love you so much. Nothing will ever take us apart. Ever" she kissed her sweetly and hugged her and Vi hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Cupcake, the three of you. So much" and kissed the top of her head.

They stayed like that until the fell asleep, holding each other.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry I took so long with the chapter, I was completely blocked and didn't know how to end it :/**

**I'll upload as soon as chapter 4 is finished!**

**See ya ^w^**


	4. What's the worst that could happend?

**Chapter 4**

What's the worst that could happend?

The next morning, Ki and Kate were getting ready for school. Ki was grabbing her favorite toys and Kate her favorite book to take to their grandma's house, where they would spend the night.

When they went to the kitchen for breakfast, they found their moms making out. Caitlyn was sitting on Vi's lap, with her back to the door. She was kissing Vi passionately, with a hand on her hair, and the other, on her chest. Vi was holding her with her arms around her waist, moaning in her wifes mouth. The pinkette opened her eyes and saw the two little girls staring at them, eyes wide open. She quickly pushed Cait away, gaining an annoyed and confused look from the brunette. Vi pointed at their children and when Cait finally saw them, she turned tomato red.

"Oh! M-morning girls…" She said, looking away

Kate run to her moms and hugged them

"Happy anniversary!" She said smiling. Ki did the same, and then noticed Vi's breakfast

"Hey! I want heart shaped pancakes too!"

"Me too!" Said Kate excited

"Me three!" Said Vi chuckling, gaining a stare from everyone

"Vi, you have 3 on your plate right now" said Caitlyn

"I want more. I love your pancakes and this was supposed to be a special breakfast for our anniversary, and now everyone is getting it " Complained Vi, crossing her arms and pouting

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and smiled "Ok, you big baby, I'll make you more" she said, kissing her wife's forehead.

A while later, the sheriff was dropping the girls at school

"Remember grandma is picking you up today, and you'll spend the night with her"

"Ok mommy" said Kate hugging her "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart, is just for tonight, ok?" Said Cait smiling. Kate nodded and her mom kissed her forehead

Ki hugged her too "Have fun mom"

"Thank you darling" Caitlyn answerd, kissing her as well

That afternoon lunch time went as usual. The nerds with the nerds, the bullies with the bullies, Ki sitting with the cool kids, and Kate all by herself. This would have bothered her if only she wasn't used to it, but it did bother Ki. Greatly.

But what bothered her the most was what happend next. A bunch of bullies were aproaching her with a huge drink in hand, and it didn't seem like they would offer it to her. Ki saw this and run to her sister's aid, tackling the one with the drink. Kate heard the conmotion and turned around just in time to see the drink land on the bully's head, and couldn't help but laughing. Her joy ended soon, when certain bully, a huge six grader, grabbed her sister and threw her over the table her lunch was.

As if on cue, the principal arrived, and took the bully and Ki to his office.

Ki was used to go to the principal's office, but this time was not like the others, she was outraged. It wasn't her fault, she was just protecting her sister!

Kate was sitting outside the office, waiting for Ki, and even though the door was closed she could hear her sister raising her voice.

'Screaming will only make things worse sis' she thought looking at her dangling feets.

A little while later, Ki walked out of the office, with an annoyed look on her face, staring at the ground.

"So?" asked Kate concerned. She felt guilty that her sister got into trouble for defending her.

"The jerk I tackled has been there even more than me, the principal knew I wasn't lieing"

"Good, I don't think mom would have been happy about getting a call from the principal today"

"Yeah…" said Ki, still staring at the floor. Suddenly, she felt her sister hugging her.

"Thanks" she said softly on her shoulder

Ki hugged her back and smiled "I'll always protect you, no matter what"

Later that day, Vi and Cait were walking on the park. They had just finished lunch and decided to go for a walk. They were remembering some happy moments of these past 8 years.

"…And what about that snowdown 6 years ago, when you were playing with Ki on the snow and you built her a huge snow man?"

"Oh yeah, that year I didn't want you to stay outside for long because I didn't want you to get sick while pregnant" The pinkette said when the scene flashed on her mind.

Cait smiled when she remember how overprotective her wife was when she was pregnant from Kate. Vi noticed the sudden silence. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering how overprotective you were when I was pregneant" said the brunette laughing

"I was just trying to make sure you two were safe, I didn't want anything bad happen to you or Kate" said Vi staring at the ground. Cait hugged her tightly. Vi hugged her back.

"I know dearest, and I'm really happy you did. I was terrified Jinx would come back and hurt us"

Vi didn't answer, she was stuck in her thoughts. She rarely thought about Jinx anymore. That psycho completely dissapeared 8 years ago, never to be seen again. They never knew what happened to her, where did she go, why did she leave… She came back to earth when she noticed Cait's lips pressing against hers. She noticed Vi spacing out and decided to bring her back. The pinkette closed her eyes and kissed her back.

While their mothers were spending their special day together, Ki and Kate were arriveing at their grandmother's house

"Ok girls, you can watch TV untill 6 o'clock, at that time you have to go do something else, because I don't want to miss my show. Understood?"

"Yes grandma" they said in unison.

"Ok. We'll have dinner at 8 and I want you in bed at 9:30"

"Ok grandma"

"Very well now, go play for a while, I'll make you some snaks"

Both girls turned around and ran to the guest room, where they usually go to sleep whenever they spend the night there. Half an hour later, their grandma got to the room with some sandwiches and juice. Ki laid on the floor while playing with her toys and Kate was sitting on the bed reading.

At half past six, the girls went to ask their grandma what were they going to have for dinner. But when they got to the living room, they found out their grandma fell asleep.

"Ok, now what" asked Kate annoyed. She didn't like being hungry

"Maybe we can try to wake her up" said Ki. They shaked her, called her and even changed the channel, wich always worked. But nothing happend.

"Ki what do we do!?" said Kate. She got nervous and checked her pulse. "At least she's alive…"

"Why don't we go to the candy shop and buy something there? Mom gave me some money to buy something this morning, but I ate too many pancakes so I wasn't hungry. We'll just grab grandma's keys and leave her a note in case she wakes up"

"Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Aw come on, what's the worst that could happend?... Remind me not to say that again, something felt horrible about saying it like that…"

"Yeah…"

Ki grabbed the keys while Kate writted the note, and 5 minutes later they left

"Ki, I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine"

They walked for a while untill they finally got to a candy store. They bought a bunch of candy bars, a bag of chips and a small coke.

"Wow mommy gave you a lot of money…"

"I grabbed a part of my savings too"

"Nice. Ok, you remember how to get back, right?"

"…"

"Ki?"

"…"

"KI!?"

"I… I thought you where paying atention to where we were going…"

"So… We're lost?"

Ki didn't reply, she looked at her sister with teary eyes

"Hey don't cry! Remember you said we'll be fine? We just have to find the station and ask someone there to take us back home. If we take too long, we'll eat the candy as our dinner, ok?"

"Ok, you're right. Let's go" said Ki drying her eyes. And they started walking, hoping to find the station soon.

**Hi guys, sorry I took so long! I had a really tough year. I'll try to update more often, I know how to continue the story, I just have to think how to write it.**

**Hope you liked this chap!**


	5. Autor's Note

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry if you were ecxpecting a chapter, I'm working on it! I know I'm taking forever, and I'm really sorry u.u**

**I've been having some trouble with school, I bearly managed to pass last year, and I haven't been feeling emotionally well myself. Add that to not having any inspiration what-so-ever and you get an upload every 5 months ;w;**

**I know what to do with the story, even how to end it, but I'm having trouble putting everthing thogether**

**I'm working on chapter 5, but I bearly started it, so it's gonna take some time, again I'm really sorry TT_TT**

**I'll do my best to upload as soon as posible!**

**I also had a couple ideas for new fics, including a songfic, so watch out for thoes (I hope I can upload better by the time I write them)**

**Anyway, I don't want a kilometric text with just autor's note, so I'll leave a little spoiler of chapter 5. You'll know what happend with Jinx after C ditched her, and maybe you'll finally get to know Gin!**

**See you soon!**


	6. A special birthday

**A/N: Sorry in advance for any grammatical / orthographical error **

**Chapter 5**

_A special birthday_

_8 years ago_

_ Ok, where can I go…?

Jinx was trying to decide a peaceful place to have her baby, but she couldn't decide. She didn't wanted to go anywhere dangerous, she wanted her child to grow up happy, and when she was old enough, teach her how to wreak havoc.

_ Why do you refer to the baby as 'she'? You've only been pregnant for 2 weeks it's impossible to know – asked Fishbones

_ I'm sure it'll be a girl! _ said Jinx excited

_ Ok… Well what are our options?

_We definitely can't stay here, Fat-Hands and Hat-Lady chasing me all the time, no matter how fun it is, is going to be a problem. What if they catch me? What's gonna happen to the baby!?

_ They'll probably take it to an orphanage

_ Her, and those places suck, believe me.

_ What about Zaun?

_ I said a peaceful place and you suggest the most dangerous and crazy state? It would be awesome to go there tho… But at least for a couple of years I want the baby to be safe

_ Demacia?

Jinx cringed _ You know I can't go there, it would be a constant reminder of C… And what if I run into him!?

_ Ok ok, calm down, it'll be ok _ Fishbones tried to calm her down _ What about Noxus?  
Jinx took a deep breath and relaxed _ To many assassins, constant danger and always fighting with Demasia. It's not safe

_ Bilgewaters?

_ The smell of sea water makes me sick…

_ Ionia?

Jinx thought for a moment, trying to remember if there was something wrong with Ionia

_ Wow, you're actually thinking!? _ asked Fishbones amazed

_ Shut up it's already difficult without you talking… Yeah I think Ionia will be fine. It's peaceful, and I think those 3 ninjas live there

_ You mean Akali, Shen and Kennen? What do they have to do with all this?

_ Aren't they doctors or something? I mean, they have skins about it…

_ Well, you aren't part of the mafia now, are you?

_ No, but Graves told me once that, before I joined the league, there was an outbreak or something, and everyone was getting sick, and Akali was helping giving the shots to cure everyone. So that means she is capable of taking care of medical stuff

Fishbones was amazed _ You're actually capable of thinking

_ I know, isn't it awesome!?

_ It really is. Ok, then we're going to Ionia?

_ Yes, let's get going

_9 months later_

Everything was peaceful in Ionia. At first everyone got scared and worried with Jinx arrival, the ninjas even tried to fight her, but they stopped when Jinx explained her situation and asked them not to inform Piltover of her whereabouts. They doubt her at first of course, and kept an eye on her, but they believed her after a month of her staying without destroying anything. Sona offered her a place to stay, since she believed in her right away and wanted to help her.

But today wasn't so peaceful. It was 7:15 am when Sona was awaken by Jinx's screams. She ran to her room and found her laying on her bed, holding her now big belly and breathing really fast. Sona rushed to her side with a worried expression and kneeled next to her holding her shoulder. Jinx looked at her and weakly said with a huge smile_ I think she's coming!

Sona smiled and called Akali, while Jinx looked at her weirdly, Sona didn't understood why until Akali answered, then she realized why this was a bad idea

_ Hello?... Hello?_ Sona didn't know what to do, and turned worried to Jinx, who looked worried and kinda scared, and then screamed again holding her belly

_ Jinx? Wait, Sona? Is it you?! Dial a number twice for yes _ **BEEP BEEP** _ Ok, let's do twice for yes, once for no, ok? _ **BEEP BEEP** _ Great, Jinx was screaming, is she hurt? _ **BEEP** _ Was she just trying to call my attention so I knew it was you? _ **BEEP** _ Is she on labor?_ **BEEP BEEP** _ Ok! I'm on my way, I'll call Karma to help me, try to keep her calmed until we get there, it won't be long! Ok? _ **BEEP BEEP** _ And Sona hung the phone and went back to Jinx

_ Is she coming? _ asked Jinx, she looked really tired. Sona nodded, smiling, then she decided to communicate with her telepathically like she did with summoners '_Yes, don't worry, she's on her way here with Karma_' _ Great. Hey, why do you have a phone if you can't speak? _ Sona thought for a moment '_I don't know, I think it was already here when I moved in_' she said while caressing her hair, trying to keep her calmed.

An hour and a half later, Jinx was lying on a hospital bed, with her legs wide open and Akali between them, dressed on her nurse clothe. Karma was at her side and Sona next to Jinx, holding her hand tightly. Jinx insisted to bring Fishbones, so it was on a table to Jinx's right (Sona was to her left)

Next to Fishbones was a smaller rocket launcher, shaped like a pink piranha. Jinx build it for her child and named it 'Piranhabones'.

_ Jinx you need to relax, everything is going to be fine _ said Karma, who notices how tense she was. Jinx was breathing fast and seemed to be in a lot of pain. Karma said something in a different language and Jinx stopped feeling so much pain

_ Ok Jinx, push! _ said Akali. Sona cringed when Jinx basically crushed her hand when she started pushing _ Come on, I can see the head, just a little more, push!

_ AAAAHH _ Jinx screamed as she felt the baby coming out. 20 minutes later, the baby was out. Jinx was exhausted, Akali was cleaning the baby and Karma was getting some ice for Sona.

_ Jinx, here's your child, it's a boy! _ said Akali smiling. Jinx looked at her, then at Sona who was trying to hold her grin since she insisted on doing an echography to know the gender, but of course Jinx refused, completely convinced that it would be a girl, and then at Piranhabones

_ I'm not repainting it… _ she said while Akali handed her still crying son. He stopped crying as soon as Jinx held him. She looked at him with a huge smile and said _ I don't care if you're a boy, I'll still love you no matter what _ All three girls looked at her, moved by her words. The baby looked really similar to Jinx, he had blue hair and light pink eyes, just like his mom.

_ How are you going to name him? _ asked Akali

Jinx then noticed, she couldn't name him Jean like she wanted, it was a girl name, so she tried to remember a boy name that sounded similar _ Hm… I know! I'll name you Gin!

_After Gin's birth, Sona insisted that Jinx should stay some more time, so Gin would grow healthy for at least the first year. After his first birthday Jinx decided it was a good time to leave. As a way to thank her, she made Sona Gin's guardian, and Sona gave her an old cellphone to stay on touch._

_Jinx considered her options, and decided to go back to her childhood house in Zaun. The place was abandoned, and exactly the way it was when she left 20 years ago. With some cleaning, it would be perfect, but firts, she texted Sona her new address_

_**Zaun, 5 years after Gin's birth**_

It was a bright and calm day… TO calm, at least that's what Gin thought, it was almost lunch time and no explosion had happened yet. He's bright pink eyes were fixed in Mundo's lab, which could be seen from he's doorstep. It was at the top of a faraway building. He waited, and waited, aaand… BOOM! The windows shattered and smoke and light came out, and Gin started laughing. He loved explosions, especially the ones his mom caused, as long as no one got hurt of course, he laughed now because he knew Mundo was fine.

Jinx watched her son from the window and smiled, '_He'll love his gift' _she thought, and went back to the kitchen.

That's right, today was Gin's 5th birthday, and it was going to be a big day, he would get THE gift. Of course he only knew he was getting his favorite for lunch, mac n' cheese, and at night his mom would take him to his favorite ice-cream stand.

After he calmed down, he went back to playing whit his toys. A while later, a white haired, young looking boy walked by. He had darker skin and an hourglass tattoo on his face. He stopped when he saw Gin, surprised at how familiar his face was. He squatted next to him to get a better look. Gin looked up and smiled, he seemed friendly

_ Hi, who are you?

_ I'm Ekko

_ I'm Gin, nice to meet you

_ Em, sure, nice to meet you too… - he said distracted '_he's way to similar, even his name…'_

_ What is it? – asked Gin, who noticed he was just staring at him weirdly – Your scaring me…

_ Oh, sorry, I was just thinking, you look just like someone I haven't seen in a long time

_ Like who? - asked Gin curious

_ An old friend. She had long blue hair and pink eyes like you, her name was Jinx. I used to… like her a lot before she went crazy

_ Oh, that's my mommy! – Said Gin smiling like Jinx, Ekko looked at him surprised '_She has a kid!?'_\- Like a lot? Like being in love? …. Are you my daddy?

_ WHAT!? No! I…

_ Giiin! Lunch's ready! – said Jinx approaching the door

_ Shoot, gotta go kid, see ya! – Ekko said, then he pressed a button on his wrist and disappeared with a small explosion

Gin looked dumbfolded where Ekko was_ Wooow… THAT WAS AWESOME! – He screamed

_ What was little monkey – asked Jinx stepping out of the house

_ You know I don't like that nickname! – said Gin flailing his arms and jumping. He didn't like that nickname at all, but it was Jinxs favorite one

_ Aaaw but look at you! You act just like one – said the bluette giggling

_ No I don't! – Gin pouted

_ Haha what was so awesome honey? _ asked again Jinx while picking him up

_ I met daddy and he's SO cool!

_ UH!? C'S IN ZAUN!? - Asked Jinx alarmed

_ Who's C? – Asked Gin confused

_ Who did you met?

_ Daddy Ekko! – said Gin smiling

_ Ekko? He's just an old friend darling, your dad's name is C, and he lives in Demacia – explained Jinx while sitting him on the table

_ And why don't I know him?

_ Because he didn't want to have kids and left – said Jinx kinda coldly, she hated talking about C

_ Why?

_ I don't know! I don't like talking about your father Gin

_ Why?

_ JUST BECAUSE, this conversation ends here!

_ Sorry… - said Gin looking down. That's when Jinx realized her mistake. She shouldn't have talked like that to him, he was just a little boy wanting to know about his father. She smiled warmly at him and kissed his forehead

_ No, I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have scream to you like that. Hey, wanna open your gift?

_ Yes! – said Gin smiling from ear to ear

_ Ok, but you have to finish your lunch first, it's your favorite – said Jinx in a sing-song tone

_ Yaaay!

After finishing his mac n' cheese, Jinx went to her room and came back with a huge box. Gin couldn't look happier

_ Do you like your uncle Fishbones? _ she asked, leaning on the box

_ Yes, he's really nice to me

_ Then say hello to his daughter, Piranhabones! – said Jinx, lifting the top of the box, revealing a small, pink, piranha shaped rocketlauncher. She picked it up and got closer to her surprised son and, like using a puppet, made the weapon ''talk'' using a girly voice

_ Hello Gin, I'm Piranhabones, I love blowing stuff up and I hope you can help me do it!

_ Hi! Sure, I love explosions! As long as no one gets hurt

_ … Ok, it's a start

_ We won't hurt anyone or else I won't help you! _ said Gin crossing his arms and stomping with his right foot

_ Fine fine, geez you're as boring as my dad – then Jinx closed her ''mouth'' and handed Gin his new partner

_ Remember she can't talk unless you make her. Her explosions aren't as big as Fishbones, you're too young for that. And no explosions in the house, understood?

_ Yes mommy, thanks! _ said Gin exited as he hugged his mom

_ Happy birthday little monkey – said Jinx hugging her son back and smiling.

_ I told you not to calm me that!

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took SO long to update, 10 months is unforgivable, I'm terribly sorry ;_;**

**I kinda had a tough year (again, I just noticed I said the same last year, sorry, I'm a disaster ), this is my last year of high school, I hope I have more time next year, I'll try to upload more often.**

**Thanks for the reviews and thanks to Tifanny, believe it or not, your review really helped 3**

**Btw, I'm changing the fics rating to T in 2 weeks, I was thinking about it and there's no real reason to give it an M rating, since the 'language and suggestive themes' aren't that bad. I'll wait 2 weeks so you guys see this and know where to look for this fic later on xD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chap and I'll see you soon! **


	7. Autor's Note 2

**A/N Hi… Don't kill me ;w;**

**I'm taking forever I know, I deserve all the hate haha**

**I'm uploading this to tell you guys that the chapter is gonna take a bit longer, because I read this fic again and noticed all the orthographic and grammatical errors, like writeing butt insted of but or my insted of me, and I wasn't happy with how I wrote C's part, I feel like a rushed ir a lot. I also noticed in some chapters I started the character's dialog with "" and in the next chapter it started with _. So before I finish the next chapter, I'm gonna fix this mess and basically rewrite C's part (not the whole chapter, just C's parts)**

**Maybe I'll change the girl's appearance a bit, I basically made them Vi and Cait's clones.**

**I'm sorry I'm taking so long, I hope you can wait just a bit longer.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
